For the enrichment of the uranium 235 content in a mixture of isotopes of uranium, the principal technique presently used is the diffusion process. It has also been proposed to use the so-called gas-centrifuge process and/or the separating-nozzle process for this purpose. Because all three processes are characterized by a low separation coefficient or separation effect and a low throughput, a large number of separating stages must be connected in cascade to achieve the desired enrichment in the uranium 235 component. All of these systems have a high energy consumption and considerable capital cost.
In Austrian Pat. No. OE-PS No. 238697, there is described an apparatus for the separation or enrichment of gaseous mixtures in one of its components. This apparatus comprises a disk rotating at high speed and provided with radial passages to which the gas mixture is fed centrally at an annular compartment. The nozzle gap of this disk, which extends in the radial direction, conducts the heavy fraction generally centrally outwardly while to either side of the nozzle gap, there are provided discharge passages for the light fraction of the mixture. This system has, however, not found significant utility in isotope separation and, more specifically, for the separation of uranium isotopes.